High Rate Packet Data (HRPD), also called Evolution-Data Optimized (EVDO), is a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) (based on a 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) protocol specification)-based high rate wireless data technology. In recent years, a 4th-Generation (4G) communication technology has become mature, and a 4G Long Term Evolution (LTE) network has been widely applied due to its ultrahigh data transmission speed and high performance. Since LTE is based on a 3GPP protocol specification, Enhanced High Rate Packet Data (eHRPD) emerges as a bridge of development from CDMA to LTE. The eHRPD is an evolution and enhancement of an original HRPD network. The eHRPD adopts a core network of LTE and an access network of EVDO, which makes smooth switch between eHRPD and LTE possible. A network convergence manner is improved to make resources reasonably utilized. The eHRPD and HRPD adopt different data link establishment manners. Specifically, a remarkable difference lies in that accessing an eHRPD network requires using an Access Point Name (APN) the same as that used for access to an LTE network as an access parameter to establish a data link, while no APN is required by access to an HRPD network and establishment of a data link. However, if a terminal is currently registered in an eHRPD network, when the terminal is not able to acquire an APN required by establishment of a data link in the eHPRD network, the data link cannot be established, and the data service is not available to the terminal.
The present disclosure is intended to solve the abovementioned problem under such a technical background.